Blood Oath
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: AU. Doyle flees from those who wish to harm him. He finds a certain 'family' and must prove his loyalty.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own The Secret Saturdays

Doyle Blackwell looked over his shoulder while he ran down the street. He remembered wandering the streets of New York. He came across two dark-haired men who stood near a black building. He saw their angry expressions before he was chased. The young man's memory ended as he continued to flee. He could not view the pursuers.

Doyle found himself near another dark building. He knocked on the door and was surprised when he heard a British man's voice. He listened while the fellow wished to know who he was. He introduced himself as Doyle Blackwell.  
The hidden person's next question consisted of asking if the red-haired guy was a police officer. ''Of course not!'' Doyle replied until the door was opened.

His eyes were wide when he saw a masked man. He stared at his long grey hair, yellow eyes, black suit, and skeletal facial disguise. He stepped into the building and followed the fellow to a room. He observed a magenta-haired guy standing next to furniture. Doyle Blackwell introduced himself before the men revealed their names.  
He wished to know where he was.

Vincent Vladislav Argost and Munya exchanged glances. Vincent beckoned Doyle to follow him. He and the new arrival walked before they paused by a door. He knocked on it until he heard a voice.  
Doyle Blackwell heard a strong Russian accent. He listened while the masked fellow mentioned him.

''You may step into my office.'' Vincent Vladislav Argost touched the knob and turned it. He opened the door and entered the room with Doyle. He introduced the new arrival before the black-haired man nodded. Leonidas Van Rook revealed his name and asked why the young fellow was in his home. He placed his gloved hands under his face.

''I wandered and came across two men standing near a building. They scowled and began to chase me.  
I ran until I found myself by your home. Argost asked two questions before I wished to know where I was.  
He beckoned me and I followed him to your office,'' Doyle said. He observed the black suit-clad man's shocked expression.

''Did Baron Finster and Pietro Maltese observe you by my place?'' Van Rook wished to know.  
He viewed Doyle shaking his head back and forth very slowly. A thoughtful expression formed on his face.  
He considered adding another man to his organization. Leonidas Van Rook studied Doyle Blackwell for a minute. He opened his mouth to speak.

''Are you able to keep secrets?'' Van Rook inquired. He observed Doyle nodding at a snail's pace.  
''Pietro Maltese and Baron Finster are my Mafia rivals,'' he said. He saw the shocked look on the man's face.  
''I am interested in adding to my syndicate. Are you willing to associate with the Mob?'' he wished to know.

Mr. Blackwell was silent for a minute. He did not have much money and desired work. He stared at Leonidas and nodded again. He saw the other man's small smile. ''What do I have to do?'' he inquired. His eyes were still on him while he waited for his reply.

''You are going to be a Mafia associate first. You must murder the first man you observe,'' Van Rook said.  
He reached into his coat and revealed a dagger. He gave it to the shocked Doyle Blackwell. ''Bring the bloody weapon to me as proof. You have one hour to complete your task!'' he spoke.

Doyle nodded again and opened the door before he stepped out of the office. He glanced at Munya and Argost.  
He placed the knife in his coat. He looked uneasy and walked up to the main door. The man took a deep breath.  
He unclosed it and found himself outside.

Vincent Vladislav Argost continued to stand near Van Rook's desk. He liked the idea of working with a new button man.  
He hoped Doyle was able to prove himself to the Mafia. He glanced at the other fellow. Argost asked if his employer was going to prepare for the ceremony in case Doyle Blackwell succeeded. He saw Leonidas Van Rook's nod and walked out of the office.

Doyle found himself wandering the streets again. He made sure to avoid Van Rook's enemies' home. He frowned when he did not view a single person. He continued to walk until he observed a young man walking by multiple buildings. The redhead tiptoed and approached him from behind. He removed the dagger from his coat.

*I do not have the right to end this innocent person's life, but I am desperate for money.  
I also don't wish to anger the Mafia* Doyle thought. He hesitated for a few moments. He began to slash the man's throat very quickly. Doyle Blackwell winced and felt queasy. He viewed the dead body collapsing. He returned the weapon to its proper place. He turned and ran to the hideout.

Doyle found himself within the building and viewed Leonidas Van Rook sitting at the living room table.  
He observed Munya and Argost standing by him. He was confused when he saw another knife and a photo of a saint on the dark furniture. He revealed the bloody weapon and returned it to Leonidas. The Mob leader and his men smiled at him.  
He began to describe the ceremony.

''You are going to take a blood oath, Doyle. You must allow me to prick your finger. You have to smear blood on the picture of the saint. I will set the photo on fire before you juggle it. You are required to swear your loyalty to us,'' said Van Rook. He viewed Doyle Blackwell's jaw descending.

Van Rook took the clean dagger and pricked Doyle's finger. He observed the red-haired fellow wincing.  
His dark eyes were still on him as he smeared blood on the picture. He viewed Munya removing a lighter from his pants pocket. *You can go outside and smoke later, Munya!* he thought. He flicked the lighter until fire appeared.

Doyle's eyes were wide as he held the picture. He viewed fire touching the photo.  
He juggled it multiple times while the trio stared at him. He observed Leonidas Van Rook's dark eyes narrowing.  
Vincent Vladislav Argost went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He approached Doyle and poured liquid on the photograph which caused the flames to disappear.

''Betray us and burn!'' Van Rook stated. He folded his arms across his chest. ''Are you prepared to recite the oath?'' he inquired. He observed Doyle Blackwell's fast nod. He, Munya, and Vincent Vladislav Argost waited in silence. They viewed him taking a deep breath.

''I, Doyle Blackwell, wish to enter this organization in order to protect my loved ones.  
I vow not to reveal this particular secret and to obey with love and silence. As burns the saint so will burn my soul.  
I enter alive into the Mafia and leave it dead,'' Doyle said. The three men approached him and continued to smirk.  
They welcomed him and never saw his sad expression. The new button man looked down at his sore finger.  
He remembered murdering the innocent man and knew his hands would remain bloody for eternity.

The End 


End file.
